The present invention relates to a high performance prosthetic foot providing improved dynamic response capabilities as these capabilities relate to applied force mechanics.
A jointless artificial foot for a leg prosthesis is disclosed by Martin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,594. Unlike earlier solutions wherein the artificial foot has a rigid construction provided with a joint in order to imitate the function of the ankle, the jointless artificial foot of Martin et al. employs a resilient foot insert which is arranged inside a foot molding. The insert is of approximately C-shaped design in longitudinal section, with the opening to the rear, and takes up the prosthesis load with its upper C-limb and via its lower C-limb transmits that load to a leaf spring connected thereto. The leaf spring as seen from the underside is of convex design and extends approximately parallel to the sole region, forward beyond the foot insert into the foot-tip region. The Martin et al. invention is based on the object of improving the jointless artificial foot with regard to damping the impact of the heel, the elasticity, the heel-to-toe walking and the lateral stability, in order thus to permit the wearer to walk in a natural manner, the intention being to allow the wearer both to walk normally and also to carry out physical exercise and to play sports. However, the dynamic response characteristics of this known artificial foot are limited. There is a need for a higher performance prosthetic foot having improved applied mechanics design features which can improve amputee athletic performances involving activities such as running, jumping, sprinting, starting, stopping and cutting, for example.
Other prosthetic feet have been proposed by Van L. Phillips which allegedly provide an amputee with an agility and mobility to engage in a wide variety of activities which were precluded in the past because of the structural limitations and corresponding performances of prior art prostheses. Running, jumping and other activities are allegedly sustained by these known feet which, reportedly, may be utilized in the same manner as the normal foot of the wearer. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,071,313; 5,993,488; 5,899,944; 5,800,569; 5,728,177; 5,728,176; 5,824,112; 5,593,457; 5,514,185; 5,181,932; and 4,822,363, for example.
In order to allow the amputee athlete to attain a higher level of performance, there is a need for a high performance prosthetic foot having improved applied mechanics, which foot can out perform the human foot and also out perform the prior art prosthetic feet. It is of interest to the amputee athlete to have a high performance prosthetic foot having improved applied mechanics, high low dynamic response, and alignment adjustability that can be fine tuned to improve the horizontal and vertical components of activities which can be task specific in nature.
The prosthetic foot of the present invention addresses these needs. According to an example embodiment disclosed herein, the prosthetic foot of the invention comprises a longitudinally extending foot keel having a forefoot portion at one end, a hindfoot portion at an opposite end and a relatively long midfoot portion extending between and upwardly arched from the forefoot and hindfoot portions. A calf shank including a downward convexly curved lower end is also provided. An adjustable fastening arrangement attaches the curved lower end of the calf shank to the upwardly arched midfoot portion of the foot keel to form an ankle joint area of the prosthetic foot.
The adjustable fastening arrangement permits adjustment of the alignment of the calf shank and the foot keel with respect to one another in the longitudinal direction of the foot keel for tuning the performance of the prosthetic foot. By adjusting the alignment of the opposed upwardly arched midfoot portion of the foot keel and the downward convexly curved lower end of the calf shank with respect to one another in the longitudinal direction of the foot keel, the dynamic response characteristics and motion outcomes of the foot are changed to be task specific in relation to the needed/desired horizontal and vertical linear velocities. A multi-use prosthetic foot is disclosed having high and low dynamic response capabilities, as well as biplanar motion characteristics, which improve the functional outcomes of amputees participating in sporting and/or recreational activities. A prosthetic foot especially for sprinting is also disclosed.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention become more apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description of disclosed example embodiments of the invention and the accompanying drawings.